politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Scamdinavia
Scamdinavia Is a nation located in Eastern Australia where the Gold Coast would be. The Nation has the theme of "An Internet Scammer Version Of Scandinavia." Scamdinavia is run by the Leader KirbyWGlasses. The Nation was founded on the 28th of August 2019. Scamdinavia is apart of the Alliance Unforgiven Legion Back Story In the year, 2042. An experiment gone wrong caused all of Scandinavia to fuse with India. The Result, A Joint Scandinavian country with a twist. 76% of the population are internet scammers also, it is in Australia for some reason. must be those dang aliens Factbook Infomation History 2nd October 2035- The Gold Coast Area (The Location of the now Scamdinavia) was Destroyed by Nuclear Missiles Sent by India as an Act of Aggression against Australia which led to the Population Fleeing the area, Becoming an Abandoned Wasteland 8th August 2042- Nation is Formed 21st August 2042- The Scandinavian Outcry of 2042 Occurred: As many European Countries Began to discover the population and parts of structures of Scandinavia were missing, Families All over the world (Especially In Europe) Fearing that they will Magically Disappear. 3rd September 2042- Police start Investigating over a Colony newly formed on Eastern Australia. After Multiple Testings on the population, it was concluded that DNA and Fingerprints of some people in the Colony were people of Scandinavia but it was found some had Indian origin and all Testers had Ancestral Origins at both Scandinavian countries and India. 14th September 2042- German Nuclear Enthusiest, Brandon Hoffman Shares strange Spikes in Gamma Radiation on Social Media which Ammidently Attracts Attention of Police Similar results Found at a Nuclear Testing Facility at Katmandu, Nepal. Which seems to suggest that Gamma Radiation was Sent to Scandinavia and India for some reason. 29th November 2042- After Research from Cyber Security Companies they found dozens of Computer Scammer Number IP's Originating from the Colony in Eastern Australia after this information is shared to the Police they quickly discovered that the colony in two months and a couple of weeks have developed into a technologically advanced society with the mass of the population scamming overseas users as "Computer Technicians" 8th December 2042- The Colony was Officially noticed as the Nation Of Scamdinavia taking over the Once Beautiful Lands Known after the Gold Coast. 5th January 2043- Tests of Body Modification with the use of Gamma-Rays From a Nuclear Experimental Facility in Kazakhstan Leaked, Police Are quick to Investigate. 8th January 2043- First City is Founded, New Helsinki. Becomes the Capital City of the Nation. February 2043- Smaller Towns start to be Founded. These Include Copenhagen XP and Stockholm.exe. 6th April 2043- Police finds detailed notes about the tests of Body Modification at the now Abandoned Kazakhstan Nuclear Experimental Facility (NEF). This showed before the facility was Abandoned, the facility performed many tests on fusing objects and beings using Gamma Radiation. October 2043- After Multiple World Wide Cyber Attacks, The UN starts to Discuss the issue around Cyber Security. 4th November 2043- Nuclear Containment tubes containing were found in now Wasteland Scandinavia. 2nd January 2044- Kazakhstan NEF Employee, Sanzhar Abdulayev Opens up to Police about the incident. "The Day was the 7th of August 2042. We were planning to experiment with our Nuclear Fusing Technology on a larger scale (a couple of km^2) with the use of thruster powered 'Nuclear Rockets'. When it was time to start the test we pressed fire and the experiment started. Somewhere in the programming, these rockets were supposed to collide causing the radiation to be spread starting the fusing but someone got the locations a little off and the rockets did not collide causing them to fly somewhere else. In and action of Fear most of the employees started to pack and flee to their homes (as the facility was not of yet Government Approved) which caused the Facility to be Abandoned."- Sanzhar Abdulayev Not Complete Geography People and Society Health Economy Military Last Updated 11/10/2019 Category:Nations Category:Nations in Australia